Tom and Jerry and Clementine and Sarah vs Becca
by jgjr1051
Summary: This story is about How the first prank battle between Tom,Jerry,Clementine,Sarah and Becca and in the story they prank each other in different styles of pranks:Wake up,Scare,Smack cam,unexpected,gay relationships (between Clementine and Sarah only:inspired by the fanfic called butterflies.) and last but not least crotch shots and I don't own The Walking Dead and Tom and Jerry.
1. Chapter 1

Tom and Jerry and Clementine and Sarah vs Becca chapter 1:The Day Tom,Jerry,Clementine and Sarah finally snapped

This is the story of how the prank battle between Tom,Jerry,Clementine,Sarah and Becca first started and it all started in the park and Tom,Jerry,Clementine and Sarah were minding their own business until Becca the she devil came along...

Becca:Well if it isn't the stupid cat and mouse and the retard with that stupid cap on and Glasses.

Tom:I oughta-

Jerry:Just ignore her Tom.

Tom:You're right Jerry.

Becca:You oughta what cat?

Jerry:Just leave us alone Becca.

Clementine:Yeah and just go away.

Sarah:Please?

Becca:(Mimicking)Just leave us alone Becca. Yeah and just go away. Please?

Tom (Looking upset):We're warning you,cut it out.

Jerry (Looking upset):Just go and bug off.

Clementine (Looking upset):Yeah you're starting to make me pissed off over here.

Sarah (Looking upset):So why don't you just go and screw around with someone else?

Becca:Ooooooh,I'm so scared what are you gonna do?

Tom:(With an angry tone)Listen here you cunt,if you don't leave us alone,I swear to god we're gonna prank you while you are sleeping!

Jerry:(Angry tone)And before that,we're gonna make sure you get home limping with a broken limb and some teeth missing!

Clementine:(Angry tone)And give you a black eye if you're unlucky.

Sarah:(Angry tone)And while beating you up,we'll make sure we leave a few scars on you.

Becca:Oh,I'm so scared and what happens if I put my hands on you Sarah,are you gonna get your daddy?

Tom:(Furious tone)If you must know,her dad just died during that zombie apocalypse.

Jerry:(Furious tone)Yeah and that's why we came to the park to make her feel better because she's still messed up about it.

Clementine:(Furious tone)And would your parents be happy about you bullying?

Sarah:(Furious Tone)Yeah so why don't you just fuck off you stupid bitch?

Becca:DON'T EVEN BRING UP MY PARENTS and Sarah,your dad won't be too happy when you start cursing.

Tom:I CAN'T TAKE IT!

Jerry:ME NEITHER!

Clementine:BECCA,YOU ARE THIS CLOSE TO GETTING THE LIVING SHIT BEATEN OUT OF YOU!

Sarah:I'M GONNA KNOCK THAT STUPID TASTE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH SO THAT WAY YOU WON'T TASTE A THING!

Becca:So? It's not like you guys mean it.

And Tom,Jerry,Clementine and Sarah snarled like wolves.

Becca:You do mean it...

And now Becca was getting a beat down and not a regular one,it's one that's very bad and Tom Threw a punch in her nose,Jerry bit her ear,Clementine kicked Becca back on the ground every time she tried to get up,and Sarah kept punching Becca in her stomach,and Now Tom punched Becca in her eye so she can get a black eye and she was almost knocked out until Tom said 6 simple words...

Tom:YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!

And that was all Becca heard before blacking out,and then eventually Shel found Becca knocked out cold in the park and took her home and patched her up...

Shel:Becca how did this happen?

Becca coughed before saying any thing

Becca:Tom,Jerry,Clementine and Sarah did this to me.

Shel:I didn't expect them to do something like this,they're usually so sweet and gentle and helpful to everyone,unless you've been bullying them.

Becca:Uhhh,yes.

Shel:UGH! Becca,you know better and when they say leave them alone you leave them alone!

Becca:Okay! But I still hate them.

Part 2 coming soon!


	2. Apologizing

Tom and Jerry and Clementine and Sarah vs Becca Chapter 2:Apologies

Now here we are at Shel and Becca's House as Becca started to get dressed so she can go to Tom and Jerry and Clementine and Sarah's House to apologize.

Shel:Seriously who hired this guy to be the narrator?

Becca:I don't know just stick with the script.

Shel:Okay.

Becca:I'm going to their house to apologize.

Shel:Okay Becca.

Now here we are at Tom and Jerry and Clementine and Sarah's house they're playing Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare on PC and Tom was talking about...

Tom:Hey guys what would it be like if The Walking Dead and The Wolf Among us were in a war just like this?

Clementine:That,would be cool because one I saw this video made by Infernokun and it was when I was fighting Bigby Wolf and I split into 100 copies and started beating his butt down but sadly I lost that one.

Jerry:Yeah that would be cool and Clem,that thing when you said that on one part you split into 100 clones of yourself?

Clementine:Yeah?

Jerry:That can be one of your abilities.

Sarah:Yeah,and Tom what do you think the title would be called if that was true?

Tom:It would be called The Walking Dead vs The Wolf Among us FableTown Warfare.

Sarah:That would be a cool title.

Tom:Hey guys watch me Peashoot this Foot Soldier in the face ah booyah!

Jerry:Um Clem,I'm down.

Clementine:Clem the sunflower on the way!

Sarah:Um,guys we have a bunch of zombie sluts THEY'RE GETTING OUR SHIT!

Tom:WHOA HOW DID THOSE BRAIN SUCKERS GET THERE?!

Sarah:I don't know I've been sniping each one I can.

Someone talking to Clementine online:Hey Clemriot what are you scared of?

Clementine:I'M NOT AFRAID OF SHIT!

Clementine:Except snakes.

Clementine:Who is this anyway?

Sonic:The name's Sonicthespeedster1996.

Clementine:OH MY GOD SONIC?!

Sonic:Yep,The one and only.

Clementine:Hey guys,Sonic is on here!

Tom:Is he a plant or zombie?

Clementine:He's a plant.

Jerry:Peashooter?

Clementine:Ice Pea.

Tom:Hey Sonic what's with you man?

Sonic:Doin' good Tom,you?

Tom:Good.

Sonic:That's good,that's good,That's goooooood!

Sonic:Lookin' like a pretty good battle here today.

Sarah:You like it here?

Sonic:Yes,I love it I love shooting zombies in the head and havin' the time of my life!

Sarah:Can you sing it?

Sonic:Nope. (Laughing)

Clementine:Please? It's my favorite.

Sonic:Okay,since you're a good friend of mine and a fan,Havin' the time of my life,I love shootin' zombies in the head havin' the time of my life I do anything to keep plants safe...

Clementine:(Laughing and crying with tears of happiness)Thanks Sonic.

Sonic:You okay Clem?

Clementine:Yeah I'm fine,Sonic.

Tom:Okay Sonic um we're about to sign out,and it's good hearing you again Sonic.

Clementine:Yeah and it's been great hearing you sing Sonic.

Sonic:Hey thanks and can I come over with my friends that play Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare and think of some strategies?

Tom:Sure,we can do that tonight okay?

Sonic:Alright.

Tom:Tomrobo,out.

Sarah:Sarahroom,Out.

Jerry:Jerryrobo,Signing off.

Clementine:And Clemriot,Signing out.

And then there was a knock on the door...

Tom:Who is it?

Becca:It's Becca,I need to talk to you guys.

Jerry:Just a second.

Tom:Yes?

Becca:Can I come in?

Clementine:Come in.

Jerry:What is it this time?

Sarah:And make it quick.

Becca:Guys,I came to apologize about what happened at the park an hour ago,and I was just wondering,wanna be friends?

Tom:We forgive you,and we're sorry about beating you to a pulp.

Becca:It's okay,I know I deserve it,and I have an Origin account it's Beccathefighter,what are yours?

Tom:Mine's Tomrobo,Jerry's is Jerryrobo,Clem's is Clemriot,and Sarah's is Sarahroom.

Becca:We can be friends on Origin.

Tom:Okay,and I made a Banana cream pie for you.

Becca:Banana Cream Pie?! Let me have it!

Tom throws the pie in Becca's Face...

Becca:Are you fucking kidding me?!

Tom:It was a prank!

Becca:Oh so that's how you wanna play it huh? :)

Jerry:What are you doing with that seltzer?

Then Becca squirts them with water and Tom,Jerry,Clementine and Sarah screamed while laughing...

Tom:4 can play at this game Becca.

Becca:Okay,then Friendly Prank battle me and anyone who helps me vs you guys and whoever wants to help you guys and no rules just a friendly competition,deal?

Tom and Jerry and Clementine and Sarah:DEAL!

They shook hands in agreement and Becca went home and told her sister the news...

Becca:Well we got along.

Shel:Okay and what else happened?

Becca:And Tom baked me a banana cream pie.

Shel:That's sweet of him.

Becca:Threw it in my face.

Shel:I bet that was funny.

Becca:Yeah,and then I squirted them with a seltzer.

Shel:Looks like you 6 got along great.

Becca:Yeah and now we're having a friendly competition.

Shel:Okay,what is it called?

Becca:Friendly Prank Battle and there are no rules just friendly pranks in all types of varieties and it's between me and anyone who's gonna help me vs them and someone else who wants to help them.

Shel:Okay,well I'm gonna have to teach you a few things about pranking.

Becca:Okay,thanks sis.

Shel:That's what sisters are for.

Becca:Can you teach me this afternoon?

Shel:Sure.

Part 3 coming soon!


	3. Types of Pranks & The 1st prank

Tom and Jerry and Clementine and Sarah vs Becca Chapter 3:Types of Pranks/Tom,Jerry,Clementine and Sarah's 1st Prank

Here we are at Shel and Becca's house and Shel is teaching Becca the different types of pranks and Tom,Jerry,Clementine and Sarah are already setting up their own prank with the help of Sonic...

Shel:Okay Becca,There are the pranks I'll be telling you about for now the rest I'll tell you about them later,#1:Wake up pranks,that's a type of prank when someone's asleep and you do and use anything to wake them up,#2:Scare pranks that's when you use or do anything scary and scare someone half to death,#3:Prank phone calls,that's when you call someone and play a joke on them like this:Is your fridge running? and then they yes and that's when you say this:if it is you better go catch it.

And then they heard a scream from outside...

Shel:Was that Sarah?

Becca:Oh my god,is she okay?

They went outside to see if she was okay but they found her dead (or so they think...)

Becca:Shel,we need to call the police.

Shel:Okay.

:I'm afraid I can't let you two do that...

Becca:Huh?

:Oh I'm sorry I'm and if you call the police I'll kill Tom and Jerry and Clementine...

Shel:You monster!

:Well if you put it that way,I can kill you both and we'll be done with this...

Shel & Becca:FUCK NO!

:Okay you talked me into it...

As started walking towards them slowly they backed away slowly and when they were cornered that's when Tom,Jerry,Clementine,Sarah and Sonic yelled...

Tom,Jerry,Clementine,Sarah,and Sonic:YOU JUST GOT PRANKED BITCHES!

Shel:Holy shit!

Becca:How did you guys do that?

Tom:Good pranksters never tell their secrets toots.

Becca:I don't know how you guys did it,but that was awesome Sonic,you actually look like .

Sonic:Thanks.

Shel:What's with the badges?

Sonic:Oh they're actually in a group with me and my friends that has something to do with Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare and we talk about different strategies on the game and I was wondering do you mind if Becca joins?

Shel:No not at all that's if she wants to join.

Becca:Are you kidding me?! Hell yeah I want to join!

Sonic:Okay,here's your Badge and we'll see you at their house tonight.

Becca:Okay.

Jerry:See you tonight Bec!

Becca:'Kay Jer!

Shel:Nicknames?

Becca:Yeah,we gave eachother nicknames.

Shel:Okay.

**If you guys enjoyed this chapter Leave a review and add it to your favorites and follow my account and the next chapter is gonna be up as soon as I have the time,and Episode 3 of If Tom and Jerry and Lycan creatures were in The Walking Dead Season 2 is coming next summer!**


End file.
